CENAS COTIDIANAS
by Pipe
Summary: Comedia leve e sem nocao com Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Slash leve. Por enquanto, pois se eu me empolgar...


**CENAS COTIDIANAS**

**AVISO: Isto é um fic com tema slash (garotos interagindo com garotos). Oh, my, eu estou mais acostumada em dizer: isto é um fic yaoi. Mas vocês entendem, de qualquer forma. Se não gosta do tema, please, dê o back ali em cima e volte para procurar o que lhe agrada. Você já foi alertado. **

**Harry**** Potter e os outros personagens pertencem à sádica da J. K. Rowling, infelizmente, porque comigo, o H-boy sofreria menos ou nem tanto continuamente... Mas enfim... ah, sim, meu primeiro fic de HP, portanto, perdoem, eu estou experimentando o terreno ainda...**

**CAPÍTULO 01 – O CAVALEIRO E O DRAGÃO...**

Draco bocejou, se espreguiçando enquanto andava pelo corredor. Era um domingo pela manhã, não muito cedo, mas ele sempre acordava antes que seu companheiro.

"Oh, Merlin, como o dia está bom para ficar na cama. Vou preparar o café da manhã e convencer Sir Vamos-fazer-o-que-é-certo que não é pecado não fazer absolutamente nada num dia preguiçoso como hoje..." – deu uma risadinha marota – "Não que eu não queira fazer ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. Eu quero fazer UM MONTE DE COISAS, mas sem sair daquela cama king size e..."

Assim que abriu a porta da cozinha, já ouviu o barulho de asas. Seu coração acelerou. E Draco se recriminou.

-Asas, Malfoy. Apenas um inseto. Um maldito inseto preso na sua imaculada cozinha. Pode ser uma mariposa, um marimbondo ou qualquer outro bicho idiota. Não precisa ser...

Suas mãos tremeram. Mas ele olhou para todos os lados enquanto avançava para a bancada e não viu nada. Sacudiu a cabeça e começou a separar o que ia usar. Naquela manhã ia fazer um suco de pêssego, panquecas de ricota com calda de amora e torradas. Durante a semana, trabalhavam e os elfos domésticos faziam todo o serviço. Mas nos finais dela, seu namorado exigiu dispensá-los para que ficassem sozinhos. No começo, Draco ficou possesso, depois achou que era mesmo uma boa idéia. E cozinhar era apenas outra maneira de demonstrar que podia fazer qualquer coisa bem.

Afinal, eu sou o melhor em qualquer coisa que eu me ponha a fazer.

E distraiu-se pelos próximos quinze minutos em seus afazeres. Já estava distribuindo a calda de amora por cima das panquecas, quando o barulho de asas voltou. E o barulhinho horrível de um pouso por detrás dele. Draco paralisou na hora. Um fio de suor desceu gelado por sua espinha.

"Olhe, Malfoy. Olhe por cima do seu maldito ombro e veja que não é nada. Não é nada. Você vai olhar e terminar de cobrir as panquecas, depois vai montar a bandeja e sair daqui sem entrar em pânico, certo? E o mais importante. Você, em hipótese alguma, vai dar a chance de Harry Potter ser o herói do dia novamente. Então, vamos lá, um, dois, três e..."

Bem devagar, se odiando por hesitar em olhar, Draco virou a cabeça. Estava lá, na porta da geladeira, a criatura alada que ele mais odiava na face do planeta. Abrindo e fechando as asas, como para provocá-lo.

"Draco, não entre em pânico. Você já viu como o Harry sempre faz. É só congelar a barata, depois matá-la. Simples assim. Não é tão difícil. Vamos lá, você consegue. Sem movimentos bruscos, para ela não voar. Vamos, loiro de merda, você pode... vamos... fique quieta aí, desgraçada..."

Mas fobia é algo incrível. Assim que Draco acabou de estender a varinha em direção à barata, com lentidão admirável, ela voou. E como sempre, na direção dele. O inevitável grito ecoou pela casa. Harry, que estava acordando, deu um pulo e saiu correndo em direção à cozinha. Abriu a porta, assustado e a barata deu um rasante na sua frente. Ele soltou um nada suave palavrão, pegou a varinha e paralisou-a. Depois matou e jogou no lixo. E se abaixou para buscar seu fóbico amado debaixo do balcão (1).

-Eu estava quase... quase conseguindo... – Draco murmurou, escondendo a cabeça no peito do moreno.

-Shh... shh... eu sei que estava. – Harry acariciava os cabelos loiros e apertava o namorado, pra ver se ele parava de tremer.

-Foi quase dessa vez... Eu apontei a varinha pra ela... Maldita! Porque tinha que voar pra cima de mim?

-Porque senão não tem graça? – riu o moreno. Beijou a ponta do nariz do rosto magoado que se ergueu pra ele. – Oh, bom dia, meu loiro. Faz parte do seu charme ter fobia à baratas.

-Não é por qualquer barata... – Malfoy tentou salvar um pouco da sua dignidade.

-Claro que não. Só pelas cascudas voadoras. E você está melhorando mesmo. Nem destruiu nada na ânsia de escapar.

-Malfoys não tem "ânsia de escapar". Talvez uma... retirada estratégica... Agora fiquei com nojo dessas coisas... e se ela pousou em alguma panqueca?

-Acho que não. Ela estava muito ocupada te perseguindo...

-Levantamos muito engraçadinhos hoje, não?

-E ficamos estressados muito cedo hoje, não? Eu vou comer, porque estou com fome. Tem um ditado muggle que diz: o que não mata, engorda. Mas vou fazer algo pra você, algo pra lhe adoçar... E depois vamos voltar pra cama, porque eu sei de uma massagem boazinha pra lhe tirar o mau humor...

-A parte de voltar pra cama me parece boa...

-Claro que parece. Eu sempre tenho ótimas idéias. Quer ouvir mais uma? Hoje não vamos fazer absolutamente nada. Melhor ainda, vamos fazer TUDO... em cima daquela cama. Que tal?

Draco suspirou. "Devia agradecer à barata. Um dia, um dia eu consigo superar minha fobia. Mas até lá, posso aproveitar a boa vontade do meu "cavaleiro de armadura brilhante", não?"

Boa vontade que incluiu suco de laranja e torradas com geléia e ricota feitas especialmente para ele...

N/A: Ok, não me matem. Isto é apenas uma comédia, nonsense de tudo... Ofereço aos meus professores de HP: Lexas, Anna Malfoy e Daphne Peçanha... Eu sei que já anunciei um fic sério, mas a cena veio em minha mente, eu só sosseguei enquanto eu coloquei em prática. É minha primeira fic de HP, dá pra perceber que eu to ainda em transição de manga para livro, gentem, qualquer semelhança com Mozão & Mozinho não vai ser mera coincidência, afinal, são anos mexendo numa coisa só... Ah, é... Se eu tiver mais alguma "boa idéia" como essa, postarei outros capítulos.

Reclamações, criticas, sugestões, fiquem à vontade. _Estou já na terceira auto maldição imperdoável e pelo jeito do loiro que ta na minha frente, não vai ser a última. _

_ Oh, por favor, Draco, não foi tão ruim assim..._

_Mas pelo olhar dele, foi pior. Ele só aponta o dedo. Olho para o fundo da sala, onde um moreno já afundou o rosto na revista que finge estar lendo, mas eu vejo os ombros dele mexerem. Harry está gargalhando da minha desgraça. Eu mereço. Ele me avisou. Suspiro_. _Já nem dói tanto assim._ 12/10/05


End file.
